my misty eyes can see through you a neji lovestory
by IheartnejiandDidara
Summary: umm its a story from your point of view and yeah i hope you like and reviw please! oh m is for later chapters. read please.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story is my first on my on sorry mermaid(my friend thats her nick name mine is kitten!!)

**You- your name is Sophie. You are 13 years old (so is every one else) you live in the mist village you have long silver hair you also have a furious wolf demon so you have wolf ears and a cute tail witch you hate. You have a cat named Nero she is a tiny black and silver cat. Your kekagenki (sp) is the ability to talk to animals, all animals so that's how you fight** **your cat has a demon too and that's why your friends but anyways your cat turns big. big enough so that you could even ride on her back! You don't have family any more you did and you had a perfect life you were a high ranked ninja and could have been an ANBU but you stayed a genin for your uncle and you team mates(Aaron and Max). Your uncle was Zabazue (I don't know how to spell his name sorry but he has that really long sword) and you had a boyfriend and it was Haku and you guys were in love he was only two years old and he told you with your good looks you could have had anyone (and it was true every man your age wanted you this was another special you could make every male love and want you from just sight)and you chose him.**

**I'll start the story at the fight between team 7 and haku and your uncle you decided that you would try to help so you went even though haku begged you still went I mean come a bunch of them trying ti hurt you even though you have never killed you were ready and knew what would happen if you did. So start here **

**Zab-So you think you can beet me this time **

**Kakashi-with this eye I could **

**Haku-I sense something different lets be careful **

**You- c'mon we can kick there butts I could probably take them all in one hit especially that old one with the gray hair! Right Nero! **

**Nero-meeeeow (you are soooo right lets do it) **

**Haku- soph please be careful! **

**Sasuke- what's a weakling like her doing hear (thinking- wholly crap she's hawt why does he get her!!!!) **

**Just then a yellowed hair boy appears **

**Naruto-know I'm here! The hero always shows up at the last second **

**Naruto- wow a total hotty!!!!**

**Just then his team starts lecturing him, and then zabazue attacks him and haku stops his attack **

**Zab-what are you doing!!? **

**You- what are you doing I thought you wanted them dead!**

**Haku-this one is mine and Sophie stay safe and I love you**

**You- I love you too **

**Just then he starts his kakagenki the crystal ice mirrors then battle starts haku going against the blacked haired boy and the blonde and your uncle against the old gray haired one and all that was left was that annoyingly weak pink haired girl you watched a bit and then decided to play around with that pink haired girl.**

**You-c'mon Nero lets have some fun **

**Nero- meow (lets do it) **

**Just then Nero starts to grow and you get fangs and your tail gets bigger **

**Sakura-watch your self **

**Man-kay**

**You-like you would be able to beat me I am too much for you **

**Sakura-what's going on who are you and why are your working with such a bad man **

**You snapped back- MY UNCLE AND BOYFRIENFD ARE NOT BAD PEOPLE!!!!!**

**You attacked her in anger but someone held you back you say it was your uncle **

**You- what are you doing uncle **

**Zab-don't; let me and haku do this you are too young to die. **

**You- fine **

**An hour later the battle the mist started to clear and you say there haku covered in blood you felt tears coming down you ran to him even though your uncle told you to stop just then there battle stopped and you were crying over haku and heard that pink girl crying and the blonde boy too you gave a soft giggle but still cried then you heard him say something **

**Haku- I love you ……s.o.p.h.i.e……….**

**You-noooooooo haku I love you too **

**just then you see the gray haired man carrying your uncle to were you were and you that he had no mask on **

**zab- I love you sophie and I will see you soon ha……ku…… **

**you- nooooooo not you to uncle I love you both too much!!!!!1**

**just then your demon got wicked angry and you tried to kill kakashi but he stopped you and you hated them all three of them and then he knocked you out and the next thing you remember is waking up…………… **

**And that's how are story begins**


	2. Chapter 2

This starts off at the chunin exams you are still sad about what happened a year ago but you decided to get stronger so you could kill the people who had killed the people you love you new it was your destiny. You were going to go to the leaf village with your teammates Aaron, max, and your sensei Bella. AND BEGIN

You are walking through the woods and to the hidden leaf village

You-it is taking way to long to get there

Aaron (he looks like well he has blonde long hair not too long though and deep blue eyes and he has a deep voice witch is kinda scary when he gets mad he is also 6 foot one 1 inch and has a girlfriend and cant fall for your beauty cause he is like a brother to you)- will you stop complaining were almost there.

He says that and then pets your head with a big grin

Max (well he has short brown with blonde highlights and green eyes he is 5 foot 9 inches he also cant fall for you cause he is also like a brother to you and they would both defend you with there lives he also has a girlfriend)- hey don't forget your cloak you really need to hide your beauty before we are chased out of here because of stalkers Kay.

You- do I have to I want to tease a few boy please sensei Bella.

Bella-boys let her have fun besides you'll be with her so if anyone tries to touch her you both will defend her with your lives, you too Nero.

Nero-mow meow (hey I always do and will always do it I love her she is my mom)

You- thanks Nero I love you too

Just then you got to the gates

Man-what are you doing here!

Bella- we are here for the exams.

Man- let them through and you guys go strait to the hokagae

You then enter the village

Bella-okay guys I will meet up with you here at sun set understand and please no pranks and be good!

The three of you-understood

Then she disappeared in a black smoke

You-well c'mon lets go look around

So you guys walk around a bit looking around at stuff and you come across a street with a bunch of people and a man with purple make up was holding a little kid up in the air witch made you mad. So you teleported behind him

You- what do you think you are doing to him!

And you hit him in the stomach and then caught the kid

You-are you okay little boy

You gave a really pretty smile and put him down

Boy-y-yes I-I'm fine thank you

You sensed a another person in the tree and smelled him he smelt strong but okay

You – I know that you are in the tree you can come out unless you afraid of me

You then see sand coming down and then see a red headed boy standing in front of you and then a raven colored hair boy coming down and you recognized him from last year.

You- I'm going to kill you said pointing to the raven boy

You started running at him drawing out a kuni knife then you felt a strong arm around your waist and you knew it was either max or Aaron. So you looked up to see max.

Max-what are you doing Sophie do you want to get kicked out and besides what did he do to you kay?

You-he killed haku and my uncle the only people I ever loved why should him and his team live!

Max- you don't decide who lives and who doesn't

You were getting really upset so your demon was taking over your body and then you calmed your self down knowing you did not want to kill, not right know at least……….

Haha what do you think will happen next well wait till the next one!!!! Thanx


	3. Chapter 3

Haha this the second thanks for reading and if you don't then tell all your friends please

Haha this the second thanks for reading and if you don't then tell all your friends please!!

START

You were know crying remembering all the things you and haku did together  
Memory

You- haku lets go get some flowers for my uncle so he will be happy when he gets back  
Haku-sure lets get a lot okay then he will be happy  
(This was all happening when you were 11 and this is the first kiss you got). You guys finally got the field and it was huge you ran all in excitement and then tripped landing on a bumble bee witch stung you and you screamed out in pain  
Haku- what's wrong Sophie?  
You- I-I g-g-g-ot st-st-ung. You said crying  
He smiled  
Haku- here let me see  
You removed your hands from your stomach (you were wearing your cute blue tank top and a white skirt) he then lifted your shirt to the bottom of your bra and kissed your belly making you giggle because it tickled a little and then he looked at you and then his lips got closer to yours and you felt his breath as he talked  
Haku-that you should make it better he said  
Then he kissed you, it was full of passion and love and of course warmth and you loved it he then he pulled away  
Haku – I love you Sophie I have always love you and no matter what happens I will always love you  
You- I love you too haku and I always will too  
You gave him a big smile and then he kissed you again  
End

Max-c'mon Sophie stop crying Kay it all happens for a reason we will talk about it later ok.  
Pink haired girl- what are you guys doing hear  
You- are you really that dumb were hear for the exams you leaf sure are dumb  
Raven haired boy- well, well who do we have hear who are you and wow  
Blonde - wow I remember you are soooooooooooooo hot  
Pink haired girl- sasuke what are you talking about she isn't even that pretty  
Sasuke-my name is sasuke uchia  
Naruto-my name is Naruto said the blonde  
You- yeah what ever my name is Sophie and one day I will be strong enough to kill and who are three you said to the sand Nin  
Girl-I'm tamari  
Boy with purple makeup-I'm konkoro and wow you sure are hot  
You roll your eyes  
Red haired boy-I'm garra  
You-these are my team mates the taller one is Aaron and the green eyes one is max and who are you pinky  
Pinky-why the heck should tell you my name  
Naruto- her name is sakura  
Then you decide to leave to find the place were the exams are when you got to the floor you saw people standing around and two boys standing in front of the door telling the people that they cant go in you turn around to your team mates  
You – stay here  
You then walk over the two boys they had to be your age but you could see through them and you knew they weren't really any ways you had Nero on your shoulder you looked at the boys with a really cute smiled and they blushed  
You-do you mind I really have to get through here please  
Boy- w-why not  
You-too bad that this isn't the real floor you said just then team 7 entered to see you talking and then floor number changed  
Boy- hey how did you know  
Just then he was about to attack you and you were caught a little off guard witch was a first and then a boy with a green jump suit stopped the fight  
Boy-it is unfair to attack a lady especially when they are off guard it is just not fair  
Girl-lee we weren't supposed to show our power yet oh well know that it is out  
You-so your name is lee, well thank you lee  
You said and gave a small peck on the cheek  
Lee-w-w-w-wow t-t-t-t-t-t-hank y-y-y-y-y-you he stuttered  
Boy- lee stop messing around we have work to do  
You looked up to see a really cute boy with milky white eyes he had a stern look in his eyes  
You-wow who are you  
Boy –I should be asking the same about you  
You -well I'm Sophie  
Boy- you are way to eager, but anyways I'm neji  
Neil's POV

I was looking at her she was really beautiful but we just met so I will take my time on her I think I have heard about her before.  
Sophie-are you done staring  
You-sorry I was thinking,tenten, lee lets go  
And then we left to go find the room and then lee ran off saying something about meeting an uchia  
Tenten-where do you think he went?  
You- I don't know  
Sophie's POV  
You- okay guys lets spilt up and try to find the room Kay  
Boys- fine be careful  
And then we spilt up  
You- finally alone time  
And then you found a room it was like a fighting room and you decided to take nap in back of one of the pillars you slept about five minutes when you heard yelling and stuff.  
You- what's going on?  
And then you saw…………

Hahah cliffhanger


	4. Chapter 4

Thanx again for reading I hope you guy like this story cause it made me sad at the beginning but wait till you see the end wit

Thanx again for reading I hope you guy like this story cause it made me sad at the beginning but wait till you see the end witch wont be for a while: 3

And begin

You- what's going on?  
You said while yawing and rubbing your eye like a cute little kid and yet Nero was still sleeping. You then opened your eyes to see lee, sasuke, Naruto and pinky (hahah sorry it's a funny nickname) then you thought  
You- (perfect time to fight sasuke and Naruto not lee though you liked him like a friend) what's with all the ruckuses I was trying to sleep. Oh hi lee.  
Lee- oh hello Sophie I was just about to fight uchia here  
You- cool can I fight too you can take the blonde and I'll take the raven  
Just then you saw Naruto charge at lee so you ran at sasuke he thought he knew what you were going to but you knew a little (well a lot of all three you know tai-justu, gen-jutsu and the third one sorry I forgot and sorry if I spelt them wrong message me and I'll add or change them) so you ended up behind him when this turtle thing came out and yelled at lee and then Naruto woke up and started over reacting and then the turtle said he knew he needed punishment so then this weird man popped out of no where and I mean no where and he wasn't completely ugly but hey the ugly don't fall far from the ugly tree but anyways he then did something so unexpected he punched lee and not a littl' love tap I mean an all out I hate you punch.  
You-what the heckster is going on why did you hit him  
You were about to run to lee but then something grabbed you by the waist and lifted you up and of the ground and you thought that it would be sasuke or some thing but instead you turn to see Aaron holding you  
Aaron-what do you think your doing your going to be late, come Nero and can you turn big and carry Sophie  
You-no Nero don't listen to him no giving your power away ok  
Nero-meow marrrrraow (fine but I'm getting really hungry)  
You-yeah I am too Nero hey Aaron can you carry me I am way to tired to do anything  
Aaron- fine but don't tell Katie remember she doesn't even like me near you  
You-okay oh bye lee come here Nero  
Then you guys disappeared in a blue smoke and then ended up in a big room with a lot of people who looked older than you and some who looked the same age as you the were all talking that's when you saw neji  
You- thanks Aaron but can you put me down please  
Aaron- yeah sorry  
He put you down then turn to face him and max. Max gave you this worried look he was on of the highest ranked genein ninja other than you and Aaron and yet he was really scared of a lot of people and a small room.  
You- well guys I will be back I am going to go talk to that boy over there  
And you pointed to neji  
Max- so Sophie do you have a crush on him maybe I should tell him! HEY NE…  
Just then you jumped on top of him  
You- no shhhh shut up ok I do like him know just shut up  
You then got up running over to him while hearing laughs from Aaron  
You-hey neji how are you  
Neji- I'm fine I'm not nervous about these stupid exams  
You-neji what's wrong? Your face is red  
Neji- I-I-it I-I-is I uhh must be getting sick  
Jut then team 7 entered and a couple of minutes later Naruto was making a lot of noise saying how he is the best so when it got really quite I yelled out loud  
You-then how come you got your but kicked by a girl  
He looked really frustrated as everyone laughed at him you felt bad though he looked really depressed so you went over to say sorry  
You- hey sorry for that remark its just…  
Naruto-its just nothing ok leave me alone  
You- I was trying to…  
Naruto- I said it's nothing  
He said that and raised his hand to me ready to hit me and then a really bad memory came back the reason my uncle had to come and get me (I know he would he would never do this but hey it's a plot twist Naruto- hey your making me look bad me- sorry I wuves you a lot Naruto- awww thanx love you too hugs and besides it was more of the demon fox who did it so don't blame it all on him)

Sorry cliff hanger yeah I know I am a naughty word but hey well I'm sorry its short


	5. Chapter 5

Well I wonder what will happen will he hit you or not or will someone "save" you

Well I wonder what will happen will he hit you or not or will someone "save" you

START

He then raised his hand to you ready to strike you and you closed your eyes and got into a ball while crying and the horrible memories came back

Man-what is wrong with you why cant you act like a human all you are is a dirty nasty gross slut who sleeps with anything just to get pleasure your just like your mom a tramp your lucky I haven't sold you to someone like itachi  
He then hit you really hard and gave you a black eye and then broke one of your ribs by kicking you and remember you are only like 9 years old and all you did was break a dish and all that happened was you saw a spider he then carried you too your room and laid you on the bed and started to undress you sorry but this is bad but it goes with the story and sorry I am crying until you were in your under ware and then a man sat at your window and it was your uncle  
Dad-come to join me brother have we  
Uncle-how long have you been doing this too her  
Dad-I don't know about 6 years I guess she was tight but not any more right you dirty little  
Then the next thing you know is there was blood all over you and your dad was dead on the floor you were so happy but it hurt because your rib was broken  
Zab-haku get in hear and help I will get her some close and pack up okay clean her up and bandage her waist she has a few broken ribs  
And he leaned down and kissed your forehead and whispered  
Zab-its okay I will take care of you and so will haku  
And then in walked a really cute boy and he then carried you into the bathroom with some herbs and started the warm bath water and gat a towel so he could wash you up  
Haku- I am sorry to say but I have to take off your bra to clean you  
You just let him without a word you were used it though but you flinched when he started to wash your face  
Haku-don't worry I wont hurt you. You are too cute to hurt  
He smiled at you and you fell into him crying and sobbing and telling him everything that happened and how you loved him and your uncle for saving her and after he was done bandaging you he dressed you and then you fell asleep in his arms and he carried you back to his house to live your knew life

Then you came back and there was someone in front of you protecting you. You were hoping that it would be haku even though you knew he was dead but then you notice that it wasn't Aaron or max but it was neji he had a hold of Naruto wrist  
Neji-are you okay Sophie  
But just then max came and picked you up and Aaron went over to Naruto  
Aaron- what is wrong with you? Do you know her past you just scared the heck out of her, her dad her dad oh my god I am glad he's dead  
Naruto-what ever bet you its not as bad as my past  
Aaron-WERE YOU RAPED AND BEATEN BY YOUR DAD HUH BIG MAN  
Just then a white haired man with glasses came over to you  
Man- hello Aaron, max, Sophie  
You-what, oh my good Kabuto  
You jumped out of Max's arm and into kabuto's  
You- I have missed you so much were have you been I haven't seen you since well I don't remember  
Kabuto-I know I have missed you I heard about your dad he deserved everything he got know back up so I can get a better look at you and  
You- Kabuto stop your embarrassing me  
You said as he spun you around to look at you fully  
Kabuto-wow  
Is all he managed out he then walked away to do something and you walked over to neji he looked jealous maybe he likes me fine then I will  
You- hey neji thanks for saving me I know I am a ninja and all but my past just brings me down well anyways I owe you so  
Then you place a soft kiss on him really close to his lips making him tense up and you looked at tenten who was know really mad and then you heard a bang and then saw Kabuto go down and you ran to his side  
Sound nin- don't mess with us  
You- (What the heck when was there a sound village) what…  
Just then the teacher and proctors came in

Hahah till next time I hope you write or I wont post kay great know I sound like max!! yay me!!


End file.
